


A Less Than Ideal Situation

by LuceCannon21



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceCannon21/pseuds/LuceCannon21
Summary: After Gresit, funds are tight and one room in an inn is all Trevor can afford for the three travelers.





	A Less Than Ideal Situation

Trevor was broke. He had enough for a night in an inn for one room, and maybe some food after that. But he hadn’t expected to have two, very pretty, but not well funded groupies following him around. So as Alucard, Sypha, and himself stood at the counter of the inn, they were faced with a decision. Either all sleep in one room, or spend the night walking through Wallachia’s demon infested countryside in the dark.

They all knew the answer to that. Sypha pulled her hood over her face more and assuming the position she usually took while traveling, that of a quiet young boy, for convinces sake. Being asked why a young lady such as herself was traveling with two husky and handsome men was an annoyance she couldn’t tolerate for the moment.

Alucard looked about the inn curiously as Trevor paid. He had not been able to travel on account of his wounds, and was amazed at how small villages such as this had not yet been devoured by his father’s hordes. He was impressed at humanity’s resistance to obliteration. Such as he had been impressed by his current companions.

Trevor finished haggling with the Innkeep, having added on three tankards of beer to the room, all for the same price.

“If it’s alright with you two, is it ok if I take your shares of the booze” He asked, turning to the other two as they walked towards the stairs to the rooms of the inn.

“I never knew you had intention of sharing. I don’t want it, so go ahead.” Sypha said over her shoulder “I’d rather go lay down and see how many new blisters I got today.

“Aren’t you speakers used to walking all the time?” The query made her roll her eyes as Trevor started gravitating back towards the bar.

“It doesn’t mean I have to like it.” She sighed, and started up the stairs.

“How about you blondie, want a drink or willing to share?” Trevor looked over at Alucard, who was watching Sypha trot up the stairs, seeming slightly dazed.

“I prefer wine, you can have mine…” He paused, shook his head slightly, and took a step onto the stairs “I would like to check out the accommodations, and see if there is any soap for you to bathe with.”

“It’s a natural musk” Trevor pouted ever so slightly

“Whatever it is, it’s only natural on a corpse.” He quickly left after that remark, leaving Trevor with the promise of alcohol and a safe-ish place to sleep afterwards, even if it was on the ground of a cramped bedroom.

The bartender didn’t question his lineage, and after what happened in Gresit though, he doubted people would be aggressive towards him again. The man allowed him three tankards, though he felt like his liver could have probably handled four. Even though they were consumed in a rather quick succession, his tolerance kept him at a stable “Drunk, but not a moron” level, and after his third, he thanked the barman and tottered upstairs, finding the room they had been given, and walking in.

Walking in and closing the door, it took him a second to take stock of the scene before him. There were several candles lighting the room, and a small wood stove casting everything in a hazy glow. The light shone off of Alucard’s coat, discarded on the floor with minimal care next to a pile of blue fabric Trevor surmised to be Sypha’s robes. On the bed, the ashen skinned vampire was leaning over Sypha’s wincing form, her face cast in eerie shadow, seemingly contorted in pain as Alucard was latched onto her forearm, blood at the corners of his mouth, and a small fraction staining his chin a faint pink. His golden eyes caught the light off of a nearby candlestick, and Trevor’s mind tumbled frantically, an angry voice in the back of his head yelling at him for having ever let this monster follow Sypha upstairs.

He drew his short sword, and growled “You blood sucking bastard! Get off of her this instant!” He was surprised at how much sobriety the shock of adrenaline watching a feeding vampire had given him. Both Sypha and Alucard, who were seemingly unaware of Trevor’s presence before this moment looked up in shock and confusion.

“Wait, Trevor it’s not what you think!” Sypha said quickly as Alucard pulled away from her arm, frantically wiping his mouth like a child who had been caught eating honey from the pantry. “I was trying to help him!”

“Help him my ass, what did he do? Hypnotic thrall? Physically overpowered you? Whatever he did I’ll make sure this leech of a bastard gets what he had coming.” Trevor’s voice was low with malice as Alucard stood, hands raised.

“I did nothing of the sort Belmont. This is all a misunderstanding. I never intended to hurt Sypha, and I would not take more than could be replenished in a night. Trust me Trevor. She was assisting me after a rather embarrassing incident.” Trevor couldn’t tell if it was the lighting or the addition of blood to his system, but Alucard looked almost flushed, his hair was falling in his face, and his eyes transitioned between glassy and clear as they met his.

Sypha wrapped the spot on her arm where fangs had broken skin in a strip of cloth that was on a side table, seemingly prepared. “He fainted. He hadn’t had any kind of blood since we woke him that night. Even after I was able to wake him, his body was weak, so I offered to let him regain his strength.” She was wearing a light linen tunic, which however boxy, was better than her robes for showing her softer features. Finally uncovered Trevor could see the curve of her chest, and how it rose and fell as she blushed.

“Then why did you look pained, and what was with that compromising position! Also, so you know how bloody dangerous it is to let a vampire drink from you. Oftentimes they’ll leave a dead and dry husk behind after they’re done!” He glared at Alucard, who stumbled ever so slightly trying to take a step closer to him, then sighed and sat back down.

“I was born a vampire, with a human mother. I had to learn restraint from a young age. I am not a newly turned thrall, I know what I’m doing. I need a minimal amount of blood to recover from fainting.” Alucard paused, and turned to Sypha, “And I think you were misinterpreting her face. Often times, a proper feeding can cause feelings of pleasure and euphoria, because of elements in the exchange of vampiric saliva to blood. If I remember correctly, though I may have still been faint. Dear Sypha moaned at least once or twice.” He smirked, tilting his head in her direction.

“While I wouldn’t say that, it didn’t hurt, in the slightest. Please Trevor, put away the sword, forgive us this once. It is not a problem.” Trevor white knuckled the hilt and sighed as he slid it back into the hilt.

"Tell me next time, and I'll try and get him some raw meat of some kind." Trevor gestured towards Alucard, who was still dazed, but less so in a malnourished way, and more in a pleased and relaxed way. He slowly laid back down next to Sypha, an arm wrapping around her waist gently "Would you deign to lay with me Sypha dear?" He had gone into the lower octaves. Soft, and sensual, he gazed up at her, his expression relaxed and euphoric, causing Sypha to blush.

Trevor laid down his large cloak on the floor, sitting on it and pulling off his boots and vest as he glanced over at the two golden haired forms on the bed. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Alucard, aware of what often was paired with feeding.

Sypha leaned against the pillow and headboard, petting the pale sunshine colored hair that had started to become tangled as it fell across the bed, Alucard suddenly pushed himself up, and looked down at her curiously, brushing his hand through Sypha’s strawberry blonde hair, then caressing her cheek. She was rather pink now, and for a second glanced over at Trevor, who was laying with his head on the fluffy collar of fur that was on his cloak. They made eye contact for a brief second, before she hastily looked away. Very quickly, she reached up and slid her hand into Alucard's hair, and pulled him against her, pressing her lips to his in a sudden and forceful, but not unwanted advance.

Trevor wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline wearing off, and allowing the tint of red that came with alcohol to run back into his cheeks, or if it was the sudden locking of the two bodies on the bed, but he was blushing, watching this event that he had usually only ever secretly read about late at night when he was a teenager, longing for the comfort of another.

It wasn’t called bloodlust for no reason. The exchange of fluids during feeding, often if a human survived it, left them needy and desperate for contact. On the vampire's end, the addition of blood to their body, if done right, was one of intimacy and often represented a peak of their relationship with a human. It left their senses heightened, and the blood acted as a mild intoxicant.

Trevor couldn't help but stare as Alucard put his whole body into the kiss, pulling Sypha’s hips against down, and getting her head onto the pillow. He pulled away and shakily kissed her neck, then her collarbone. Sypha tugged at his shirt, and he pulled it off and discarded it next to his coat. Sypha's hands trailed along his small waist, and the soft shifting of fabric let Trevor know she was pressed against his thigh, hips shifting ever so slightly.

"May I?" Trevor's breath hitched, hearing the need in Alucard’s voice as his hand held her hip, fingers grazing the bare skin that was peeking from her tunic made the hair on the back of his neck prickle, and the heat that was on his cheeks was slowly traveling downwards. His heart was beating much faster than it had been.

"Please." Sypha quickly replied, her voice full of warmth and desire. In a second, Alucard had the rough fabric of her tunic sliding over her head and was discarding it off of the bed, the heap falling next to Trevor, who could smell faint sweat, and fragrant herbs come from it. He could hardly ignore the throbbing that had begun to get worse under his clothes. He heard the soft contact of Alucard’s lips to her bare skin, and watched as his hands wrapped themselves against her ribs. Trevor felt his heart beat faster as he watched those hands sliding down to her waist, fingers gliding around the rope belt tied around her waist, keeping her loose trousers on. With a subtle nod, he was allowed to untie it. At this point. She practically kicked the final garment off, and pulled Alucard back up to her face, their bare chests pressed against one another. The heavy breaths they exchanged as they kissed once more continued to raise feelings in Trevor, his chest rising and falling much more quickly than before, the same voice in the back of his head that was telling him to kill Alucard earlier urged him to join them.

“I know youre watching Belmont.” The songlike voice of Alucard beckoned to him from the bed. “You know this doesn’t have to be a private affair.”

He pushed off his own trousers and nudged them off the bed with his foot. Even in the low light, Trevor could see the shape of his body, where Alucard’s top half was toned muscle, there was not that tensity in his legs, while they were still strong, when Sypha grabbed his thighs and pulled him closer, they had a softness Trevor had not expected.

He continued to watch as the two of them kissed and felt each other in earnest. He heard barely audible whispers from them both, and his heart pounded as grinding and touching slowly shifted to a promise of something more.

Alucard was holding her hips firmly, his long fingers pressed into her soft looking skin. Trevor bit his bottom lip as a soft whimper slowly transformed into a moan as Alucard pushed into her. He couldn’t avoid the fact that he had been trying to not think about any longer, his arousal was too great, in this golden red lighting the two of them looked like twin flames, fluttering against each other, and he felt as though he was a moth, desiring to fly into them.  
But he held himself down, instead of embarrassing himself with any brash displays of lust, he continued to lay on the floor, but unable to stop his own body, he started to palm himself through his own trousers.

Alucard pulled Sypha up from the bed, her body against his as he kneeled and with aid of her lightness and his vampiric strength, bounced her up and down on his member, her panting was syncopated by the impact of their skin hitting. From this angle it was all the more evident to Trevor of their euphoria, and how beautiful they both were. Wisps of hair floated around their faces in an amber halo, and he felt Alucard’s golden eyes focused on him. He whispered something to Sypha and he shifted his weight, laying back and letting her ride him.  
He hadn’t spoken to Trevor, but the way he held her hips, accentuating each rocking movement her rear made, and the way in which he had turned more towards him was too much.  
Quickly his clothes were left on the floor, and he found himself the third on a bed that had been a stretch for two people to lay elbow to elbow on. He was much wider than either of them, and he felt nervous, his hands resting on Sypha’s slender waist. He felt as though he could crush her, aside from the fact that if he ever tried, he would be knocked flat on his back by a fire blast.  
Sensing his hesitation, Alucard threaded his fingers with Trevor’s “Go ahead Belmont. Take your pick.” His seductive tones pulling him in closer, the three of them sandwiched together.

Sypha reached up and rested her hand on his neck, pulling him down till they were touching, chest to back. “I want you to do this. Truly.” She whispered, turning her head. Pulling his head over her shoulder, she kissed his cheek and ran her fingers up through the back of his hair.

His head pressed against her back as he pushed his own cock against Alucard’s, and into her. She groaned happily and put her forehead to Alucard’s neck, taking deep breaths.  
Alucard squeezed Trevor’s hand firmly and kissed Sypha’s hair as he started gently rocking his hips, sighing at the added pressure against his member. “Don’t make me do all the work Belmont, this is a group effort isn’t it?” He teased, pulling Trevor’s hand to his mouth and kissing his rough palm, trailing his tongue along his middle finger. A blush rose onto his cheeks, and he pressed his face against Sypha’s back once more and started a rhythmic pattern, alternating thrusts with Alucard, his breathing growing heavy once more as he wrapped an arm around her torso and began gently fondling her chest, rolling one of her nipples between his fingers as he kissed her back.  
Sypha was pushing her own hips up and down on their cocks, soft moans and whines falling from her mouth with almost every thrust, various words slipped past her lips as she begged for more, her breathing ragged. “Keep going, keep going please.” She gasped as they both pressed as deep as they could into her, aided as she was dripping wet, her arousal not just caused by the bite she had received, but by all the touching and teasing both of the men were doing.

Trevor occasionally stole glances up at Alucard, who was panting roughly as he gripped Sypha’s behind, nails digging into her thighs slightly, even though he was trying to be gentle with her. He was kissing her neck, feeling her pulse under her skin, his mind floating between hunger, love and lust to fuel his passion for the two bodies pressed against him in various ways. He started picking up his pace, pulling her legs up as he groaned against her chest. 

Trevor took this as a sign he should pick up the pace, a sheen of sweat building from all the contact and movement and arousal added to the mix of scents, from blood, to Sypha’s herbal scent to the soft and sweet smell of Alucard’s hair. They all had a hand on another, squeezing, touching and stroking bare skin and enjoying this closeness.

Trevor squeezed his hand against Sypha’s waist, and thrust more erratically, his breaths short and heavy. The rapid and random pressure inside of her and the feeling of her clit pressed against some part of Alucard’s body started off a chain reaction, from her head to her feet, she felt shockwaves of intense pleasure. Her toes curled and her breath hitched, her thighs were twitching and her mouth opened a bit, letting Alucard kiss her deeply, she had tightened around them both.

As she rode aftershocks of her climax, she twitched against both of their cocks, bringing Trevor past his breaking point, as he pressed in her and released his load into her with a shaky moan, each throb of his cock sending the rest of his body shuddering. Alucard gazed up at his two human companions, their trembling bodies only making him long more to be able to finish.  
He gently pushed them both back, Trevor holding Sypha as he panted softly, and Sypha looking up at him with a gentle look in her eye. Trevor looked at Alucard, who seemed almost painfully hard, and gently slid Sypha onto the pillows, before pushing her legs apart and glancing back at Alucard “vampires can’t do this, can they?” He taunted, ever so gently before going in to gently lick and suck the fluids dripping from her. Slight overstimulation caused her to twist slightly, but he offered a hand to her, and she took it as he gently stroked her thigh with the other hand.  
Alucard took this as invitation enough, pressing his extremely soaked member against Trevor’s rear, carefully massaging and relaxing him till there was less resistance, and finally pushing into him. He gasped softly and held the other man’s hips, sliding them up and down his sturdy thighs and very quickly regaining the pace at which he had been going before.

Trevor had his mouth pressed against the wetness of Sypha’s pussy and was moaning softly as he trailed his tongue along the creases of her skin and kissed the inside of her thighs. She was gently rolling her hips, riding soft after waves of her climax, enjoying the soft touch of Trevor’s lips, no matter if they were chapped. She stroked his hair as he softly panted against her, looking up at her with a dazed look in his eyes, his bright pink blush had spread to his chest.  
He gasped as Alucard pushed deeper, hilting himself inside of Trevor, against of sensitive parts that led to soft twitching reactions as he brushed against them. “This is a good look for you Belmont, I hope you know.” He panted, body twitching ever so slightly as he felt his nerves on end. Trevor didn’t retort, only pressed his face harder against Sypha, who laughed a bit, and pet his hair, gently scratching his scalp in an effort to get him to relax.

Alucard ran his nails along Trevor’s back teasingly as he kept thrusting, loving the reactions as various stimuli made him either tighten or relax. The combination of pressure, heat, and bodily reaction made it all the more satisfying as he pressed Trevor’s chest to the bed, and started erratically slamming into him, moaning with excitement as he shot into him. His body twitched and he bent forwards, wrapping his arms around Trevor’s waist. He mumbled softly against his back, and rubbed his face against the taut skin.

“I hope you two know how incredibly attractive you are.” Sypha purred, cupping Trevor’s cheek as he panted, and gasped as Alucard pulled out.

Alucard slid next to her, and coaxed Trevor to move his head onto his lap. Brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes he smiled ever so slightly “I did love watching you both twitching and panting together. Humans are more sensitive than vampires in general. But your reactions to pleasure are much lovelier.” He leaned over and gently kissed Sypha, and ran his hand through Trevor’s hair.

“I… Felt like a moth… you are both, really hot.” Trevor muttered, nerves tingling after all that had been done, He catalogued Alucard’s claim that vampires had high stamina in the bedchamber, and his experience. He shifted ever so slightly and put an arm around both of them, exhausted from an excess of stimulation, and the positions and movement he had to maintain. But it had felt amazing, so he didn’t mind. He found it soothing, a soft, warm comfort in the cold, dangerous world.

While they had to continue walking tomorrow, nothing was stopping them from enjoying the warmth of this room, and the touch of one another.

Sypha leaned over, licking her fingers and putting out the candle next to the bed, and pulled up the covers, turning and wrapping her legs around Trevor’s and reached across his back towards Alucard. He slowly shifted and settled down, back pressed to the wall. Pressing Trevor’s head to his chest, he sighed softly, and kissed the monster hunter’s messy black locks. He felt a connection with his party, and knew that if they were together, they would most likely be able to defeat his father. Fully satisfied, he held Sypha’s hand and closed his eyes.

While three people in a two person bed was a less than ideal situation, They made it work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I have published in probably 6 years. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
